


Quiet Game Night

by Varewulf



Series: Aoba and Hifumi [8]
Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belated Birthday, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, nerds, sorry Hifumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: A new year brings new birthdays for the New Game crew, and Hifumi is happy to spend hers at home with Aoba.Still set in the same timeline as my other Aoba/Hifumi fics.





	Quiet Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have planned for a while to do a birthday fic for New Game _'s Aoba, and was for a while thinking to just lump her and Hifumi's fics into one, since they're only like 10 days apart, but then I got an idea for a short stand-alone for Hifumi. Though I didn't think of it until the 24th, where I re-discovered her birthday is the 23rd, and not the 28th like I for some reason thought. Between that, and some writer's block, this is very belated. Sorry about that, Hifumi. Will hopefully get Aoba's out on time, though._
> 
>  _Also, I think this is most actually video-game focused_ New Game _fic I've done._

"Happy Birthday, love!" It was past dinner, and cake had been had at work, so now it was time for the gifting.

"Thank you, sweetie," Hifumi said as she accepted Aoba's present. Though as soon as she took hold of it, she had a feeling she knew what it was. Opening it up merely provided confirmation. "Aoba, why do you keep buying me lingerie?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Because you look so great in it," Aoba said with a grin, while leaving " _You look great in anything_ " unsaid.

Hifumi sighed. "I guess that's what I get for being engaged to a horny teenager." She still felt a little flattered, and it was hard to not smile.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so pretty," Aoba said playfully. "Besides, soon enough I won't be a teenager any longer." She sounded like she was really happy about that.

"Sometimes I wonder if you only like me for my body," Hifumi joked.

"Who knows~" Aoba teased, unable to hold back a giggle.

"You're awful," Hifumi said, and shook her head. She enjoyed these times with Aoba though. Their playful banter had become a great source of comfort for her amidst the stress of adult life. Maybe she had taken after Aoba a little too much in certain respects, but it was nice to have that one person she didn't need to feel anxious around. Aoba could be remarkably reliable, and Hifumi liked relying on her.

"You wound me," Aoba said melodramatically, then winked. "I have gotten you a proper present too." She hopped up, and went into the other room to get it.

She came back with a rather large box, and Hifumi couldn't even hazard a guess what it might be. "What's this?" she asked, and tried lifting it after Aoba set it down on the table. It seemed too heavy to be any more clothing, plus it was nearly cube-shaped, and she thought she could hear a slight rattle.

"Well, things got so busy last year that we didn't really have a lot of time for new releases," Aoba explained. "So I figured I'd get you one of the ones we missed, now that we have a calmer schedule." She seemed quite pleased with herself.

Hifumi took off the wrapping paper to find a very black box. It didn't take too long to get that open as well, and what she noticed first was the figurine of a woman in somewhat risque black attire, holding a large sword, and having one foot on top of an orb. No, a head maybe? It seemed to have eyes. She knew she had seen this character before, and finding the game box confirmed it. "Oh! The new _NieR_! Thank you!" It really had been too busy for them when this launched so shortly after they moved in together, and then it kinda got lost in the shuffle. "But where did you find a special edition this late?"

"I have my ways," Aoba said, trying to sound mysterious. She certainly sounded a bit smug.

"Also, wasn't it a bit expensive?" Hifumi had to ask. Considering it came with a figurine as well, she didn't think it would be at the same level as most special editions.

"A bit," Aoba admitted. "But I figured that since we're getting royalties now, I could afford it."

"Oh honey..." Hifumi hated to be the one to burst Aoba's bubble, but... "We probably won't see much in the way of royalties for a while, if at all. The publisher eats those to cover any advances they paid out to us. I don't know how much we were given in advance, but the game has to earn back enough to cover that before any of the royalties go to us."

Aoba visibly deflated as Hifumi kept explaining. "Oh..." she tried to shake it off. "W-well, at least I got a raise," she said, once again faced with the cruelty of adult life.

Hifumi smiled sympathetically. "If things get really bad, I'm sure we could sell the figurine to Hajime-chan," she suggested half-jokingly.

Aoba giggled at that, and leaned against her fiance. "Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight?" she asked. "There's still time to reserve a table, or go see a movie, or something."

"I'm sure," Hifumi replied right away. "Going out for your birthday next week is going to be plenty." She wasn't that fond of going out in the first place. It wasn't like she hated it either, in fact it could be really nice, but she preferred to not do it too often. There was only so much energy one had for such things, and some people had more than others. Hifumi was not one of those.

"Want to try your new game, then?" Aoba suggested while snuggling against Hifumi's arm.

"Mm... I think I'd like to play something together with you tonight," Hifumi said.

"Like what?" Aoba asked.

"Not sure," Hifumi answered. She hadn't really thought that far ahead.

" _Mario Kart_?" Aoba suggested.

"No, you get too competitive," Hifumi said without missing a beat. "How about teaming up in _Splatoon_? I think the Salmon Run is going tonight," she suggested instead.

"I feel kinda played out on that these days," Aoba said. They had gotten back into it before Christmas, and overdosed on it, at least as far as Aoba was concerned. " _Helldivers_?" was her next suggestion.

Hifumi's eyes narrowed. "Do you promise to stop shooting me in the back?"

"Hey, I keep saying you need to get better at jumping for cover," Aoba protested.

"You threw a grenade at me last time, so no," Hifumi said grumpily. While it wasn't exactly a new title, they still fired it up occasionally. Tonight might not be the best time, though. "Oh, the new _Monster Hunter_!"

"Not out till Friday," Aoba reminded her. They had played in the latest demo, but the full game was unfortunately not out yet. "Want to just run some dungeon roulettes then?"

Hifumi thought it over. "Sure. I still have a few gear pieces I could get before the next patch comes out."

They exchanged a soft kiss, then went over to their computers. Maybe some of the others were online, and wanted to come along too. Hardly the most eventful birthday, but that could be nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> Aoba definitely plays healer. Having power over life and death seems like exactly her thing. Which healer I'm not sure. I want to say Scholar, but that might be because I'm biased towards my own class, so who knows.
> 
> I imagine Hifumi would play DPS. Maybe Dragoon, Bard, or Machinist.


End file.
